


the ass that got away

by friedchickai



Series: hottie roomie [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, M/M, text fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: tatga turned into roomie? hassle sa muscle.text fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh chaptered to na random drabbles sa verse so not sure if linear yung flow from start to finish. originally gusto ko gawin sns au pero ang complicated ng fb sa social dummy so LOL
> 
> dlsu setting wag niyo ko sumbong
> 
> thank u squishoo for the prompt!!!

**baekhyun byun > dlsu community forum**

hello! 

needs ng friend ko (@jongin kim) ng roommate asap. i'll attach the photos of the unit below!! you can talk about the hatian sa payment and stuff sa messages na lang. pero he said na 60% of it sa kanya na so g na guys 

ps: cheap rent na may hot roomie ka pa ;)

**chanyeol park** preferably cute guys raw ;))  


**jongin kim** gago  


**sehun oh** it's your time to shine @kyungsoo do  


**kyungsoo do** ?  


**sehun oh** diba umiiyak ka lang sakin kahapon na need mo affordable rent  


***

**baekhyun**  
PUTANGINA

 **chanyeol**  
bakit

**baekhyun**  
JONGIN  
PUTA

**jongin**  
ano?

**baekhyun**  
nabasa mo na nagcomment sa post???

**jongin**  
di ko pa chinecheck  
why

**baekhyun**  
three words:  
kyungsoo  
fucking  
do

**chanyeol**  
weh gago???? yung classmate natin sa kaspil last term???

**baekhyun**  
OO  
YUNG TATGA NI JONGIN

**chanyeol**  
baka totga?

**baekhyun**  
tatga tanga  
the ass that got away

**chanyeol**  
ah gago HAHAHAHAHA oo nga pala

**jongin**  
fuuuck  
gago  
tangina  
??

**chanyeol**  
tulungan kita sa pag-enumerate ng mura?

**baekhyun**  
alam niyo mga pars  
mali si sehun oh  
kung merong magshshine dito  
si jongin yon  
kaya jongs, pm mo na ;))

***

**jongin kim**  
kyungsoo  
hey  
naaalala mo pa ba ko? haha

**kyungsoo do**  
hi yup haha  
sa kaspil right?

**jongin kim**  
yes  
ayun  
need mo raw condo?

**kyungsoo do**  
uhm let me know yung specifics muna? haha payment and stuff

**jongin kim**  
sure  
do you have free time tonight?  
i mean  
so we can talk about it over coffee or something haha  
if that's okay with you  
if not okay lang din naman  
i can just send them here :)

**kyungsoo do**  
sure  
coffee bean archers ako later @ 6  
drop by ka nalang  
:)

**jongin kim**  
okay, see you! :)

***

**jongin**  
mga gago  
i'm fucked

**baekhyun**  
saka mo na yan sabihin  
pag napasok mo na

**chanyeol**  
bastos amputa

**baekhyun**  
ang puso ni kyungsoo tanga  
MAGLEAVE GROUP KA NA NGA PARK

***

**sehun**  
wow kunwari ayaw  
grab the opportunity naman pala siya  
sabi ko na nga ba front lang yang pagiging pabebe mo e  
tbh ksoo kung shameless ako sinasabi ko to lahat ngayon out loud  
pero buti nalang hindi  
kasi mabait akong best friend  
na ayaw iexpose ang best friend niya sa secret man of his dreams  
na si morenong adonis

**kyungsoo**  
sehun  
shut up  
or sisipain kita palabas ng coffee bean

***

_kung alam lang ni sehun._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tatga turned into roomie? hassle sa muscle.
> 
> text fic.

**jongin**  
sino ba ulit nagsabing good idea to

**baekhyun**  
anyare??

**jongin**  
early riser pala si ksoo pag weekend....

**baekhyun**  
o tapos??

**jongin**  
nagising ako 7  
tumunog kasi alarm  
tas sakto sakit pantog  
pagbukas ko door ng cr  
tangina  
naliligo siya  
haha  
lol

**chanyeol**  
gagoooo  
edi gising agad diwa mo LOL

 **baekhyun**  
hindi lang diwa ang nagising sa kanya trust me ;)))))))))  
ANYARE AFTER  
anong nakita mo  
SAGOT  
DEETS  
BILIS

**jongin**  
uh gago sumigaw siya  
nagpanic ako nasara ko agad

**baekhyun**  
...ang loser  
kadisappoint  
ganyan ba pagpapalaki namin sayo

 **chanyeol**  
normally magdidisagree ako kay baek  
pero same  
hina pre

**jongin**  
...makinis  
at malaman  
pero wala kayo narinig sakin  
bye  
tulog na ko ulit

**baekhyun**  
AY ANG BASTOS

***

**kyungsoo**  
psst

**sehun**  
yes

**kyungsoo**  
may di ako sinasabi sayo

**sehun**  
??  
kinakabahan ako gago ano yan

**kyungsoo**  
yung roommate ko....  
uh  
mej may something before  
diba classmate natin siya kaspil last term

**sehun**  
...  
naging fubu mo?

**kyungsoo**  
uh hindi  
pero mej

**sehun**  
anong mej puta  
ano ba talaga

**kyungsoo**  
nakakausap ko siya before  
sa chat  
landian ganon  
uh  
dirty talk minsan  
PERO HANGGANG DUN LANG  
nagask siya once  
alam mo na kung ano yun wag mo na tanong  
but i said no  
tas yun  
nothing serious naman  
pero awkward  
bat ba ko nagyes dito ulit....  
feel ko nagkakasala ako every time na shirtless siya  
which is 80% of the time  
napapasign of the cross nalang ako sometimes

**sehun**  
...

**kyungsoo**  
say something gago

**sehun**  
rip in peace

***

**jongin**  
naggigiggle siya sa phone  
cute :(

**baekhyun**  
talagang inuupdate mo kami every second of everyday sa tatga mo no?

 **chanyeol**  
baka nanonood porn

 **baekhyun**  
or baka nakatingin sa picture ni jongin who knOWS

 **chanyeol**  
wag ganon  
baka umasa yan  
marupok pa naman lol

**jongin**  
..|..

**baekhyun**  
HAHAHAHA nagmukmok nung nireject

 **chanyeol**  
'wounded ego' raw  
'don't misunderstand'

 **baekhyun**  
:))))))))))))) ulol

**jongin**  
ha, suddenly can't read  
anyway  
update: naluluha siya from laughing so much  
update: cute parin

**baekhyun**  
extra whipped cream for my venti caramel frappe pls  
preferably kasing whipped ng gagong to 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anuna


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tatga turned into roomie? hassle sa muscle.
> 
> text fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first part ng backstory nila hehe

**baekhyun**  
jongs  
1st row rightmost area

 **chanyeol**  
ano meron

 **baekhyun**  
baka type niya lol

**jongin**  
yung mukhang galit?  
na matangkad?

**baekhyun**  
oo  
pero yung maliit  
si peachy ass ;))

**jongin**  
ay naharangan kasi gago lol  
wait  
laking harang nitong isa e

**chanyeol**  
first day na first day ng term amp  
ulo sa taas ang pairalin mga pars  
g na g na naman e

 **baekhyun**  
ulul park  
kala mo di ko nakikita tingin mo dun sa chick sa 2nd row aisle

 **chanyeol**  
nag-aappreciate lang ng good assets

 **baekhyun**  
ANYWAY  
nagheads down na si noodle guy  
type mo ba jongin  
kasi kung ayaw mo pweds naman sakin ;-)

**jongin**  
dibs  
akin to

**baekhyun**  
WOWSER BILIS

 **chanyeol**  
...ako lang talaga matino sa grupong to

***

**junmyeon kim > KASPIL1 AY2017-18 T3**

guys please add sa group yung kilala niyo sa block. thanks!

***

**baekhyun**  
kyungsoo do [naglalaway emoji x3]

 **chanyeol**  
nagdibs na pre

 **baekhyun**  
I KNOW  
sinasabi ko lang  
anona jongs :-)

 **chanyeol**  
busy siya ih

 **baekhyun**  
BAT SEEN LANG  
HOY???  
UPDATES???

***

**jongin kim**  
hi, kaspil s17 block ka rin right? :)

**kyungsoo do**  
hello  
yes :)

**jongin kim**  
do you have the readings na ba? we need them na sa next meeting diba? :)

**kyungsoo do**  
yes, got my copies already. gusto mo ba paphotocopy?

**jongin kim**  
yes please  
tamad kasi friends ko pumunta lib to look for the book haha  
are you free today?

**kyungsoo do**  
hm yeah :)  
last class @ 2  
sa andrew

**jongin kim**  
okay good!  
have class naman sa andrew @ 3  
where do we meet? :)

**kyungsoo do**  
uhm wait i'm not sure  
can i get your number nalang?  
baka kasi mahina rin net sa andrew later hehe

**jongin kim**  
sure!! text me :) 09171234567

**kyungsoo do**  
got it!

**jongin kim**  
thank you! see you, kyungsoo :)

***

**jongin**  
update: interested to lol

**baekhyun**  
PUTAAAAAAAAA  
pag good pwet talaga mabilis

**jongin**  
hashtag blessed

**chanyeol**  
ako lang ba talaga nag-aaral dito

 **baekhyun**  
ulul park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part is yung fun part i think HAHAHAHA to be posted baka later tonight


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tatga turned into roomie? hassle sa muscle.
> 
> text fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may update before this~

**jongin**  
boring

**kyungsoo**  
?

**jongin**  
oops wrong send

**kyungsoo**  
really :)))

**jongin**  
maybe HAHA  
pero nagla-lie ba ko

**kyungsoo**  
no  
but may quiz next meeting so have to listen lmao

**jongin**  
:(  
keep me awake?

**kyungsoo**  
mm we have to ditch class for me to be able to do that :>

**jongin**  
now i'm AWAKE

**kyungsoo**  
jk :))))  
pero seryoso  
go bother your friends

**jongin**  
eh  
ano nalang  
let's play

**kyungsoo**  
if we get caught istg lol  
play ng ano?

**jongin**  
actually wala lol  
pero let's ask each other 3 questions nalang  
g?

**kyungsoo**  
sige  
i'll go first  
and easy lang to since we barely know each other lol

**jongin**  
shoot

**kyungsoo**  
are u straight

**jongin**  
wow easy talaga to ha? HAHAHAHA  
pero no  
dgaf ako  
who cares about that if you like someone

**kyungsoo**  
same  
pero men > hehe  
anyway  
your turn

**jongin**  
ooh  
nice ;)  
okay so  
how many boyfriends have u had?

**kyungsoo**  
3? pero isa lang serious lol  
next  
top or bottom? :)))

**jongin**  
grabe bold HAHAHAHA  
i don't mind switching  
but top

**kyungsoo**  
yeah  
you look like the type LOL

**jongin**  
uhm talaga ba HAHA  
ito  
if you think this is too much don't answer nalang

**kyungsoo**  
nah i don't mind  
ano yan? lol

**jongin**  
do u swallow lol

**kyungsoo**  
wtf HAHAHAHA  
oh my god

**jongin**  
change question ba? :)))

**kyungsoo**  
it's fine lmao  
i do  
but dun sa serious lang lol

**jongin**  
ohhh  
lucky  
jk  
HAHAHA

**kyungsoo**  
for my last ques  
soft naman  
grabe ka kase lmao  
random lang to HAHA  
do you find me cute

**jongin**  
ez naman  
big fat yes  
also  
i like cute boys : >

**kyungsoo**  
ang landi naman HAHAHA  
so what's your last ques  
bilis  
feel ko may papagawa si sir

**jongin**  
ok  
ito na  
the only question that matters  
...  
would u like to have some fun? : >

**kyungsoo**  
hmm  
depends on your definition of fun :>

***

_at dun na nga nagsimula._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 pa ba ng backstory or present time na? LOL


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tatga turned into roomie? hassle sa muscle.
> 
> text fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello i'm back HAHAHAHAHA part 3 ng backstory lezzgo

**jongin**  
psst  
are u free tonight? : >  


**kyungsoo**  
no  
sorry  
have an exam sa major ko tom :(

**jongin**  
aw sayang naman  
maybe next time  
goodluck ha  
nail it! ;)  


**kyungsoo**  
double meaning ba yan lol

**jongin**  
maybe ;)  


**kyungsoo**  
whatever  
i'm gonna study na :)))

***

**baekhyun**  
updates? :P

 **chanyeol**  
mag-aral ka nga

 **baekhyun**  
pake mo HAHA  
jongin ano?

**jongin**  
negative  
busy eh  
baka sa happy t hehe  


**chanyeol**  
manyak

 **baekhyun**  
MAGLEAVE GROUP KA NA NGA PARK

***

**kyungsoo**  
gags no  
that's gross  
anlala mo naman LOL

**jongin**  
grabeee  
no kinkshaming in this household haha  
ikaw ba?  


**kyungsoo**  
d*ddy kink  
lol basic diba?

**jongin**  
ikaw yung daddy?  
HAHAHAHA  
jk  


**kyungsoo**  
yuck  
maybe sa next life  
LOL

**jongin**  
ano  
tara g  
let’s put that to use na : >  


**kyungsoo**  
[shrug emoji]

**jongin**  
sa happy t?  
lets?  


**kyungsoo**  
tbh mej wary ako HAHA  
like i want to  
but at the same time i don't want din  
idk talaga  
sorry lol

**jongin**  
aw  
worth it to promise  
i'll make sure : >  


**kyungsoo**  
hm  
pass muna HAHA  
you're hot okay  
not sure lang talaga if i'm up for it

**jongin**  
aw i thought g na g ka  
anw  
hmu whenever nalang : >  


***

**jongin**  
hello : >  


**jongin**  
yoohoo  


**jongin**  
naghost ba ako? HAHAHAHAHA  


***

**kyungsoo**  
jongin  
hello  
sorry  
mej busy lang talaga the past few days  
and i don’t think may time pa ko for… this  
whatever this is  
so  
no hard feelings? :(

**jongin**  
oo naman!  
goods [thumbs up emoji x3]  


***

**chanyeol**  
awkward kahit wala naman talaga nangyari sa inyo…..  
buti nalang patapos na term lol

 **baekhyun**  
alam mo chanyeol  
bastos ka  
wasak ego ng tropa natin ginaganyan mo :))))))

 **chanyeol**  
tinatawanan mo nga e,,,,

**jongin**  
gago kayo haha  
alat  
pero okay lang  


**chanyeol**  
pEro OkaY lAnG

 **baekhyun**  
HAHAHAHA tinapay na naging bato pa  
oh well  
onto the next pwet :P

**jongin**  
[thumbs up emoji]  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will try to update daily or every other day depende sa tama ng kasipagan HAHAHAHA
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dyokoyaki/) :>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tatga turned into roomie? hassle sa muscle.
> 
> text fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sabaw as usual

**kyungsoo**  
sehun  
omg  
SEHUN  
nakakahiya  


**sehun**  
nahuli ka ni jongin nanonood porn?

**kyungsoo**  
ugh  
NO  
inaayos ko clothes ko for laundry  
when napansin ko may brief dun na parang hindi naman sakin???  
so  
tinitigan ko lang siya for a minute or two  
wondering if i actually do own something that b*g  
nang biglang pumasok si jongin  
looking at me funny  
and asking  
"laki ba?"  
with his annoying smirk and all  
and sninatch sa kamay ko yung brief  
and told me na sa kanya yun  
AYAW KO NA  


**sehun**  
sus  
basic  
mahiya ka kung nahuli ka na inaamoy mo ;)

**kyungsoo**  
i hate you  
:((  
wala kang kwenta  


***

**jongin**  
ang cute niya talaga asarin lol  


**chanyeol**  
ayan na naman po siya

 **baekhyun**  
yaan mo na  
inlab eh  
mukhang gusto ipursue tatga niya HAHAHAHA

**jongin**  
gago di niyo kasi gets  
ngayon kasi i get to see kung ano talaga siya  
ang refreshing sa totoo lang  


**chanyeol**  
pwede wag ka na magspeech na iba siya sa mga nilandi mo before  
save mo nalang pre pag boyfriend mo na

**jongin**  
lul boyfriend agad  


**baekhyun**  
hay jongin my friend :)))))

***

**kyungsoo**  
hello  
hanap mo na ko ibang condo  
magmomove out na ko dito  
:)  


**sehun**  
anong drama na naman yan bading

**kyungsoo**  
bumili ako ng th*ng  
just to spite him  
..or something  
and nilagay ko sa hamper niya  
guess what ano sinabi  


**sehun**  
wala

**kyungsoo**  
oh my god  
wala ka talagang kwenta kausap  


**sehun**  
wala  
kasi nakama ka na  
am i right or am i right

**kyungsoo**  
sorry to disappoint  
pero no  
tinanong ba naman kung bi ako???  
like???  
the audacity?????  
AKALA NIYA SA BABAE YUN   
suot ko kaya yan sa harap mo????  


**sehun**  
yung thirst mo bading… evident na evident  
tuluyan mo na yan  
halata namang gustong gusto mo

**kyungsoo**  
…  
whatever  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry kung annoying yung conyo magiging inconsistent pag iniba ko e :-(


	7. Chapter 7

**kyungsoo**  
wru?  


**jongin**  
sa puso mo

**kyungsoo**  
ha ha  
wru nga?  


**jongin**  
kila b  
why?

**kyungsoo**  
oh okay  
not sleeping sa condo tonight  
just wanna let u know  


**jongin**  
you’re going home na?  
i thought condo ka weekend to study for that final sa monday

**kyungsoo**  
uh no  
not going home  
have an appointment tonight hehe  


**jongin**  
oh  
OH  
dick appointment?

**kyungsoo**  
i guess u could say that HAHA  


**jongin**  
ah talaga  
who’s the guy?

**kyungsoo**  
i doubt kilala mo....  


**jongin**  
sino nga?

**kyungsoo**  
kim wonshik  
from ccs  
di mo naman kilala yan lol  


**jongin**  
amputa  
nagjojoke ka diba?

**kyungsoo**  
lol no  
why  


**jongin**  
amputa  
supot yun  
gusto mo talaga ng supot?  
HAHAHA

**kyungsoo**  
how tf did u even know  
omfg  
unless  
nakama mo na siya…..  


**jongin**  
kadiri amp  
basta  
supot yun  
friendly advice  
ditch mo si gago

**kyungsoo**  
why naman  
tatay ba kita  


**jongin**  
might as well be  
may daddy kink ka nga diba?

**kyungsoo**  
ALAM MO  
gago ka talaga  
whatever  
i’m getting that dick tonight!!!  


**jongin**  
heading back  
jan ka lang

***

**kyungsoo**  
it worked :P  


**sehun**  
nuks  
thanks to me

**kyungsoo**  
u da best  
how did u even know na may beef sila ni kim wonshik  


**sehun**  
i have my sources :>

**kyungsoo**  
well  
i’m impressed :P  
bye na  
magbinge watch kami netflix  


**sehun**  
MANONOOD BA TALAGA LOL

**kyungsoo**  
yeah  
wholesome lang  
wag kang baboy  


**sehun**  
AKO PA TALAGA ANG BABOY 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consistent pa ba tong pinaggagawa ko HAHAHA


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tatga turned into roomie? hassle sa muscle.
> 
> text fic.

**sehun**  
sabi nga ng nike  
just do it

**kyungsoo**  
:(((  
can't  


**sehun**  
pabebe ha  
gawin mo na  
ako gagawa sige

**kyungsoo**  
??  
ano bang pake sayo ni jongin  


**sehun**  
...wala  
pero gawin mo na  
sabunutan kita

**kyungsoo**  
i'm bald  
pero fine  


***

**kyungsoo**  
oh  
what condom do u use ba? :)))  


**jongin**  
wtf?

**kyungsoo**  
oops  
missent  
nevermind nalang hehe  


**jongin**  
talaga ba?  
after sending that?

**kyungsoo**  
yeah  
hehe  
nevermind!!  


**jongin**  
kanino ba dapat yun lol

**kyungsoo**  
bat curious ka  
hehe  
it's for me to know and for u to find out!  


**jongin**  
yang hehe mo ang suspicious  
for wonshik ba?  
lmfao

**kyungsoo**  
lmfao???  
why r u laughing  
what if oo  
nakakatawa yun??  


**jongin**  
LOL  
edi jujudge kita  
diba i already told you  
supot siya  
unless ganun nga talaga type mo? lmfao

**kyungsoo**  
FU  
no?????  


**jongin**  
sure :))))

**kyungsoo**  
ihy bye wag kang uuwi today  


**jongin**  
[kiss emoji x3]  
i'll see you later

***

**kyungsoo**  
omg burat  
wala siyang pake  
he didn't give a dick :(((  
*fuck  
sorry autocorrect  
i hate him  
and u also  
for the idea  


**sehun**  
style mo kasi bulok  
alam niya na na di mo papatulan si wonshik  
at anong autocorrect  
don't me

**kyungsoo**  
tf  
ikaw kaya nagsabi sakin na gawin to?!?!?!  
hello???  


**sehun**  
huh  
ako ba  
sorry wrong number

**kyungsoo**  
>:(((  
anw whatever  
do u still have that thing i gave u nung bday mo last last year  


**sehun**  
you mean the dildo

**kyungsoo**  
yeah  
that  
can i borrow  
i doubt naman ginamit mo  


**sehun**  
binch  
i actually did

**kyungsoo**  
gross  
pero i don't rly wanna spend money on another one  
i'm broke af  
so borrow parin  
not gonna use USE it naman  
basta  
i have a plan  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> di ko rin alam plano niya pero abangan sa susunod na kabanata


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tatga turned into roomie? hassle sa muscle.
> 
> text fic.

**jongin**  
aw  
tuesday ka pa balik?

**kyungsoo**  
yeah  
why  
you're gonna miss me no  
HAHA  


**jongin**  
wow confident  
in your dreams :>

**kyungsoo**  
sus  
feeling tsundere  
HAHAHA  
anw  
u want pasalubong  


**jongin**  
grabe  
i thought given na yun :-(

**kyungsoo**  
ur so dramatic  
so ano nga  
what do u want  


**jongin**  
hmm  
actually  
bumalik ka lang in one piece  
okay na :>

**kyungsoo**  
ANG LANDI  
pero fine  
i'll be back in one piece  
tho  
topless ba  
or bottomless :P  


**jongin**  
KYUNGSOO

**kyungsoo**  
hehe :)  


***

**jongin**  
mga gago  
anong trip niyo?  
hahaha  


**chanyeol**  
amputa ano ginawa namin

 **baekhyun**  
hoy jongin makabintang ka jan porket  
kagaguhan kami agad???

 **chanyeol**  
ikaw lang^

 **baekhyun**  
ABA

**jongin**  
bat may dildo sa gym bag ko  


**baekhyun**  
GASDKFBSJBA TOOTOO BA HAHAHAHAA

 **chanyeol**  
weh baka sayo yan

**jongin**  
ulul HAHA  
pero di nga  
sino naglagay sa inyo?  


**baekhyun**  
SIRA HINDI NGA KAMI  
kung pagttripan ka namin  
latigo at posas ilalagay namin sa bag mo char  
joke lang daddy  
pero seryoso!!!  
di kami yan par

 **chanyeol**  
pano kung si  
kyungsoo

 **baekhyun**  
AMPTUEAJKFMD OO NGA  
NAKO  
AYAN NA  
PAGKAKATAON MO NA TALAGA MY FRIEND

 **chanyeol**  
hayop  
tatga no more  
wala nang atrasan HAHAHA

**jongin**  
gago....  
tingin niyo?  


**baekhyun**  
SISIPAIN KITA  
ABA  
KUNG HINDI PA YAN SIGNAL NA GUSTO KA RIN NI BADING  
EWAN KO NALANG

 **chanyeol**  
dude pare chong  
just do it 

**baekhyun**  
walang originality^

 **chanyeol**  
../..

**jongin**  
ah pota  
kinakabahan ako  
HAHAHAAHAH  
pero sige  


**baekhyun**  
[fuckboy hand gesture emoji x3]

***

_at nangyari na nga ang dapat mangyari pagkabalik na pagkabalik ni kyungsoo from his short vacation. :P_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may or may not write yung next part in narrative form we shall see

**Author's Note:**

> next chap ang simula ng paghihirap ni jongin ;))


End file.
